Paperboard cartons are widely used to package a variety of consumer products. Paperboard cartons, as compared to other types of packaging, are relatively inexpensive, attractive, and convenient. Moreover, paperboard cartons are relatively inexpensive since the material, paperboard, is relatively inexpensive compared to other packaging materials and can be easily formed into a container. Paperboard cartons are relatively attractive since they can be designed in appealing shapes or can have attractive designs printed thereon. They are convenient because they are easy to handle and to open and shut.
Having a container that is inexpensive, attractive and convenient is highly desirable for all consumer products. Often, a container alone can attract buyers, especially if the container design is unique or particularly attractive. This is particularly true for children's products. Children are more likely to be attracted to a product if its container is attractive and appealing.
Often, children will be enticed to buy products such as gum balls, jawbreakers, or other hard or chewable candy based on the container. The container can have printer matter which is especially appealing to the child, such as a picture of the child's favorite television or cartoon character. Also, the uniqueness of the container can entice children.
For products such as hard and chewable candy, the container should be easy to carry and sized to fit in pockets of children's clothing. If the container is designed so that children will be able to easily carry the container with them wherever they go, consumption of the product will be encouraged. Moreover, these containers must be easy to open and close so that children will not become frustrated.
It is also desirable to have multi-pack containers so that children will buy more than one container of the candy at one time. This may increase sales of the product since buyers will buy more than one container of the product at a time. Each such multi-pack container must be designed so that each individual container has a closeable end.